Meryton Matchmakers: Book 1
by Kristi Rose
Summary: Meryton Matchmakers, owned and operated by sisters, Elizabeth and Jane Bennet, have thirty days to show success. First unexpected match: Elizabeth's best friend and bakery owner, Lottie Lucas, with co-worker and spiritual advisor Bill Collins. Lottie grew up in the house next door to Bill's. Can these friends discover they offer more as lovers too?
1. Chapter 1

Lottie stepped from the house and eased the door closed with a quiet click. the dewy air was cool but would soon enough be too warm for her to enjoy the walk to her cafe. The sun, still tucked behind the ending night would soon rise and bring with hit the hint of a summer heavy with oppressive heat. Last year they had two brown-outs. What would this summer bring?

With stun gun in hand, she slung her bag over her shoulder and began her peaceful stroll to work. The stun gun was because Bill forced her to carry in 'just in case". She didn;t like to think about what 'just in case' meant. Instead, she liked to think about the days menu and possible new cupcake creation. Her taste of late has run towards spicy and feisty.

Oh, that rhymed. She should use that as the theme of the day.

"Morning Lott's," Bill said stepping out from the pasture and onto the walkway beside here.

"Jesus Christ," she yelled and fumbled with the stun gun. It flew from her fingertips and landed somewhere in the grass. "You scared me to death, Bill. What do you think you're doing walking up on someone in the dark."

"I announced myself. You know that stun gun has a flashlight. You should use it. I almost couldn't find you."

"That's the point. I'm not trying to give my location away. Just enjoy the walk to work. Sorry about the-er-using his name in vain." It's not like he hadn't met her on the walks before. It's that she usually saw him before she heard him. Today, he caught her completely unawares.

Bill flicked on a flashlight, the one she'd given him for Christmas that he carried on his keychain, and started searching the grass. "Some people think it's bad and nothing more to say the Lord's name in vain. I like to think that in a time when you were scared, or at the very least-startled- you weren't saying his name in vain but calling upon him for help. That means a lot coming from an agnostic such as yourself. There's hope for you yet."

Lottie saw the little power zapper in the grass and snatched it up. She flicked the switch and made it spark."I prefer pagan," She teased.

Bill held up his hands. "Pagan then." He chuckled. "Temptress even. With those wickedly sinful cupcakes. But you will not tempt me. No ma'am."

"Says the man who has a juvie record." She clicked off the charge and on the flashlight and shone it on his face.

"Hey," he blocked his eyes. "Those records are sealed and you are sworn to secrecy. You pinky promised."

Lottie shook her head. She started walking backward. After all, she did have to get to work. "Who would have thought that you would grow up to join the ministry and I would —"

"You didn;t have my father." His sigh was heavy.

She knew it wasn't from the weight of his childhood, which has been heavy indeed. But from the outcome.

"If it hadn't been for The De Bourghs and the church I wouldn't be walking my pretty friend to work. I'd be walking the yards. Doing time. Deep within me, Lott's there's a dark criminal. An evil—"

She punched his shoulder. "Oh, please. How ever do you get your fix? Are there mass graves of abducted dogs behind the seminary school or are you a cat burglar we haven't heard of yet?"

He snorted.

"Deep within you Billy was a scared kid who'd lost his mother and was stuck with a butthole father. You're no more evil than I am."

They nudge each other with their shoulders a couple of times and continue a few steps in silence.

"Hey, I forgot to ask. How's the sermon writing for Pastor Rasch going?"

Bill chuckled. "Can I make a confession?"

She nodded but knew he didn;t need the affirmation from her. They told each other everything.

"I'm not sure I want the church when he retires. Have you seen the congregations? They're so old!"

"Bill!" She nudged him harder. "You could turn it around. Bring in the younger people."

He shrugged. "Sounds like a lot of work. I like teaching at the seminary school. And as for the sermons. Let's just say he doesn't appreciate my humor."

She stopped and looked at him. The street lights that lined the sidewalk cast just the right glow that she could see the large smile on his face. "What did you do?" She couldn't wait to hear this story. By nature, Bill was a needler. He liked to poke the soft spots of others in a gentle way. He claimed that until one knew where their weaknesses lie they would never be fully strong.

"You know the story of Abram? Writing out the sermon I put - The Lord appeared before Abram and said his bit. You think Abram said OMG? Wasn't he startled?"

"And of course, he didn't say that in the sermon." She would have heard about it immediately from her father, a strict and pious man in his own right.

"I wrote a rap about Jesus dying on the cross."

"You did not." She couldn't hold back her laughter.

"I certainly did. Dr. Dre, Puff Daddy. They've done it. What a better way to spread the word than through a song that sticks. Know what I mean?"

Of course she did. This was not a new idea from him.

"You're a nut," she told him.

"Takes one to know one." He flung an arm around her shoulder. "Want some help making the donuts?"

"I don't make donuts and you know it." She looked up at him. "You know I always like the help. But what are you avoiding? What's going on here?"

If he tried to deny it she would stick her elbow into his ribs. That always worked.

Bill wiped his free hand down his face. "My fair lady is coming to town. She's bringing her nephew, Darcy."

"But you love when Mrs. De Bourgh comes."

"Yeah, but this time its about the Matchmaker business and I think it might not be good. I can't decide what I should do. If I share my fears with the sisters and I'm wrong then I caused worry for no reason."

Lottie stepped closer. The sisters, Elizabeth and Jane, were her roommates. Was she expected to keep this from them as well?

"Just be honest. When does she come?"

Bill shrugged one shoulder. "She wasn't specific she just said this week."

The arrived at the back door to Lottie's shop. She turned over the locks and stepped into the dark back room. It smelled like vanilla and sugar. Bill flicked on the lights and the brightness forced her to cover her eyes.

"I love coming here," He said while locking the door behind him. "It feels like how a home should feel."

She smiled up at him. "That's one of the best compliments I've ever been given."

They stared at one another, smiling. She wondered if he was thinking about all their escapes they shared as children. Or if maybe he remembered the quiet times in her treehouse where he would read to her.

Lottie remembered those times too. But that's not the first thing she thought about when she looked at Bill. Nope. Her first image was the one that was burned in her brain and haunted her at night. When she looked at Bill she saw him like she had a few months past, working in his garden, his shirt off. If looks could sear she'd burn his shirt right off to get another tasty look at his well-defined chest.

"What the theme for today?" The apron he slipped over his head was the one with the bare, sculpted male chest.

Lottie's mouth began to water.

"Lotts? The theme?" He waved a hand in front of her face.

"Surprise." She gulped. "The theme is 'surprise'."


	2. Chapter 2

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man seeking a relationship (or spouse) will need a wingman. Who better to fill that role than the staff at Meryton Matchmakers? Particularly when one is seeking something permanent with the opposite (fairer) sex.

"How do the numbers look this month?" Elizabeth asked her sister, looking over her laptop.

Only the top of Jane's head showed as she had the rest downward and was typing madly. She made a grand gesture of waving her hand, pressed one key then looked up to answer Elizabeth.

"Not good. Not bad. Sotra of a lull." The printer behind Jane started up, made a whirling sound, and then spit out a paper.

Elizabeth was thankful every day that she was able to work with her kindhearted and easygoing sister. Even sharing an office with their desks pushed to face one other did not wear neither their bond as sisters nor their business relationship. Plus, the arrangement allowed them to communicate without so much as speaking a word. With just knowing looks.

"Is there a trend? Does love have a down season?" Elizabeth asked and took the paper her sister was passing over.

"Apparently. Or, perhaps more precisely, we do." She crossed her arms.

Jane, the picture of beauty with peaches and cream skin and sun kisses tresses, was in possession of a sharp business mind. It was her, after all, who drafted the initial business plan (on cocktail napkins) for Meryton matchmakers the same evening Elizabeth pitched it to her four years ago over tapas and wine.

"Let's spend some time this afternoon talking about marketing and troubleshooting some new ideas."

Elizabeth nodded. Nothing made her feel less effective and unimaginative than marketing meeting where she'd struggle to produce one sound, quality idea.

"All personnel to the conference room immediately, please. Be quick people." The voice of the phone systems speaker belonged to Bill.

Contracted as the businesses spiritual advisor, Bill was an on call employee. Yet that didn't stop him from popping in most days and hanging about. Mostly to talk about what had happened on Game of Thrones or some other show.

He was a good guy with a quick wit even if his floppy bangs drove Elizabeth nuts. She wanted to take some scissors to them. They didn't help his cause to be taken seriously. Particularly when clients were present and he wanted to be called Mr. Collins. It took a lot of will for Elizabeth to not break into a boy band song when he was around. But the wicked scar he his under those bangs are what kept her from needling too far.

"What could he possibly want?" Jane asked as she pushed away from her desk.

"I'm half tempted to bring my laptop so I can scoop him with spoilers. If this is about some show—" Elizabeth said.

"Lizzy, you would never be so rude!" Jane wouldn't swat at a fly, much less try to one up it.

"You're right. I shall bring my phone. Just in case." She tucked her phone under her arm and grabbed a notepad and pen. At the very least she could get lost in creating a Zen tangle or make a to do list. As much as Kitty and Mary enjoyed the water cooler chats, and some days she did as well, the numbers on the paper Jane had handed her earlier were weighing on her. She wasn't in the mood to talk about The Walking Dead.

"Be quick," his excited voice echoed throughout the rooms.

"He's using his Reverend Collins voice. This can't be good." Jane said her voice laden with worry.

Elizabeth closed her laptop and fingered the edge. He did sound…different. More business like.

Though Bill's employment was a direct result of his beloved Lady Catherine's demands, a condition of her investment, he was an integral part of the team. He was quick to recognize pairs that might look good on paper but in person would be a wreck together. Plus, Bill has a knack for diffusing arguments between her younger sisters and making the others laugh.

Following Jane into the large waiting room, Elizabeth glanced through the large glass divider that separated the waiting room from the lobby, their younger sister, Kitty, their part time receptionist was waving madly at them.

"I'll be along in a moment, Jane, Kitty's looks to be having a fit." Crossing the room, Elizabeth opened the glass door and pop out her head. "You need something, Kitty?"

"Do you think he wants me to come?"

He being Bill.

"Why not ask?" There are no clients in the building as its an ungodly hours of half past eight in the morning and people looking for love and the Matchmakers to bring said love to them usually don't come around till after ten. Well, the really anxious (dare she say desperate) occasionally come in right as we open.

Making her way to Kitty's desk, Elizabeth picked up the receiver and pressed the intercom. "Do you want Kitty to come Bill?" She intentionally put her lips as close to the receiver as possible so as to muffle ad amplify her voice. She does enjoy vexing him so, a task she's done since they were young children.

She'd no sooner put the phone on the cradle when he responded, his voice heavy with exasperation.

"What have I said about calling me Bill at work, Elizabeth? If we are to be perceived as profession we must behave as such and treat each other in the same manner. My most generous mentor has said this on several occasions and I most heartily agree." The snicker that followed gave away his jocular manner.

Elizabeth nudges Kitty who's covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. Because Bill is their third cousin once removed or something to that sort, the ribbing they gave each other spanned from days when they were children in a Mr. Yelvington's field tossing cow patties.

Elizabeth held up one finger, it doesn't take much patience to out wait William Collins.

"Elizabeth?" He breathed into the phone.

"That's Miss. Bennet to you, sir." It echoed loudly throughout the offices. "If Madame, de Bourgh were here she'd have rolled over in her grave at your lack of professionalism.

Teasing him about The Bourgh was too easy.

Bill laughed. "Kitty, just stay there. Someone can fill you in later," he said drawing out every vowel possible.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Can't be that important then." But Kitty's turned away to answer an incoming call.

"Meryton Matchmakers. If you have a lonely heart, we have the key." Her phone voice was quite engaging.

Elizabeth gave her double thumbs up because Kitty's been trying to come up with a catchy pitch line. Some of the previous ones have been bloody awful.

Meryton Matchmakers- We're located near Rosings Park where love comes to bloom.

Meryton Matchmakers, we have an eight-five percent success rate. Take a chance on us and find love.

Or not, Elizabeth had argued. Why point out their failures?

Kitty smiled at the thumbs up and launches into the pitch about the company.

"Elizabeth!" Bill bellowed, after sticking his head out the conference room door. "We're all waiting on you. Come quick."

She made her way to him, slowly of course, knowing he'd prefer her to speed walk or likely preferred she'd run. The longer she took the larger his eyes grow.

"What is the matter, Bill?" Your eyes look as if they're going to spring right from your head." When she reached the door he gave her a slight shove toward a chair and slammed the door behind her. Elizabeth made a production of slapping her notebook on the table and uncapping her pen.

"What's all the drama for? You favorite person bite it on TV?" Elizabeth plopped into a chair.

"Hey." He pointed a finger at her. "No spoilers. Mary and I were working the soup kitchen and haven't seen anything yet." He turned to Mary. "But come to Lottie's tonight so we can get caught up. Maybe she'll make those cupcakes that have that oozy red center."

"That's disgusting," Lydia said.

It had not escaped Elizabeth's notice that the two most "spiritual' people in the room were also the most macabre.

"The rush is because if I made a simpler request only a small percentage of you would come." He faced Mary. "Thank you, Mary. And I have something to share." He clasped his hands before him with a loud smack and began nodding vigorously "I have some exciting news. Lady De Bourgh will be here this week. Tomorrow even. Isn't that wonderful."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. If it's so wonderful, why is he wringing his hands? And what was up with the manic nodding.

"Bill?" Jane asked. "DO you know why she's coming?"

"Why else does Lady Catherine De Bourg, such a blessing her presence will bestow upon us, need to come but to see me?" Bill tossed his bangs out of his eyes before briefly tilting his face upward as if thanking his maker. Then his gaze met Elizabeth's and she knew that he knew something was going to happen and it might not be good.

"Honestly, I don't know why she's coming. I'd only be speculating if I were to say," he answered.

Unable to control herself, Elizabeth snorts which results in an elbow to the ribs from Jane. There are two characteristics people can possess that Elizabeth is not overly fond of: A pretentious mannerism and conceit. Mrs. Catherine -who's now deceased husband was some ninny who'd bought a title simply so she would be called Lady- De Bourgh embodies both of those human flaws and is quite proud of it.

"I feel a bit under the weather." Elizabeth coughed in her hand for good measure.

"Oh no you don't." Bill pointed at her then blew his bangs upward. They fall directly as they had been a moment ago. The jagged scar beneath barely seen. "I do know she is bringing her nephew, Mr. Darcy, and they both want to meet with head of Human Resources and Public Relations. You will be here every day this week." He looks between her and Jane, the tempo of his wringing increasing.

HR, the glue that held this place together-Elizabeth Bennet. Not that her degree in psychology and human behavior were the qualifications needed for the head HR position, which is why she did the extra course work for an HR certification, but her primary degrees are what make her such a spot on matchmaker. Any failures to match have not been because she'd targeted incorrectly but because the person in question hadn't been as ready as they'd thought.

Jane's job was to spin love in such a way to make people flock to Meryton Matchmakers in search of it. Elizabeth didn't envy her. Of the two of them, Jane is most decidedly a true romantic and therefore is better suited to speak of love.

"Do you not think it's suspicious Mr. Darcy's coming?" Jane's question sounded less threatening coming from her. Something about her easy nature or soft voice that brings out the best in people.

Bill shrugged and leaned toward her. "I'm not sure but I'm told that he's learning the ropes. She wants him to learn about MM is my speculation. It could mean that he's going to be stepping into a more active role in her empire. Again, just a guess."

"What aren't you telling us?" Elizabeth asked, pointing to his hands and the inordinate twisting.

Bill went still.

"If you think there is something we should know—" This from Jane.

"Ecclesiastes 3:7 A time to tear and a time to mend. A time to be quiet and a time to speak," said Mary, the sister behind Elizabeth in birth. She has a verse for everything, though usually ones that don't promote the cause at hand.

"I know what the bible says, Mary," huffs Bill. "I am a minister."

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you be at your other job? I think the fact that you are here telling us this is a bad omen. Go off to work and don't come back until you have some holy water and can bless this place," Elizabeth said. What he's said here today could have easily been passed along in an email.

"Yeah, like she won't be able to cross the threshold," said Lydia.

Jane gasped and Elizabeth smothered a chuckle.

"Be nice Lydia. We have this job because of Lady Catherine," Jane scolded.

Not one to hold her tongue, Lydia, the youngest merely shrugged before she continued. "Well, I for one don't like it." She slaps her hand on the table. "Things are fine here without their interference. I don't want anyone telling me how to do my job." Lydia ends her tirade with trout mouth. That puckered lip pose she thinks is so becoming and likely pouty but really looks quite stupid. We've told her this. Not that she listens to any of us.

"Oh go pluck your eyebrows or something," said Mary.

"You should pluck your eyebrows or should I say eyeBROW." Lydia drew an imaginary straight line across her brow.

"Knock, knock," Bill said. As the company's spiritual advisor it's his job to make sure there's peace among the staff as much as it's to make sure the couple who get matched together are well suited. Spiritually. For the staff he's known to use humor, specifically knock knock jokes. Elizabeth could only hope he didn't do this with the clients.

"Please, not a joke." Lydia covered her eyes.

"Knock, knock." Bill said again with more force.

"Who's there?" Mary always takes the bait.

"Babylon."

"Babylon who?"

Bill looks at Lydia who's peeking at him through her fingers before answering, "Babylon with hurtful word all you want but cuts require time to heal."

"That's not even a joke." Lydia crosses her arms over her chest.

Aware that the meeting is moments from deteriorating, Elizabeth goes for a distraction. "Mary, is everything set for the mixer Friday?"

Their biggest event yet, an outdoors concert and BBQ, mixing happily matched clients with new ones and (hopefully) potential ones. Only three days were left to weed out potential problems.

Elizabeth made a note on her pad to stop in and speak with Lottie Lucas, her bestie and caterer for the event.

Mary consulted her two calendars before answering, "Yes." She keeps both for fear she'll mess something up.

"We have two video shoots today. One is that dreamy Captain Wentworth. I do love a man in uniform. I hope he'll let me do his hair at least." Lydia sighed dreamily.

"That's unlikely and remember that you are not allowed to date the clients," Elizabeth reminded her. Not that its written explicitly in their handbook but it was pasted into the one they gave Lydia and Kitty. A fortuitous insight on Jane's behalf.

"Whatevs." Lydia tossed her curls and rolled her eyes. She's quite masterful at it, really. "One day, I'm going to get a real job in a city much bigger and better than this one. Watch and see."

Everyone has one such person in there family, Elizabeth assumed. The obnoxious-know-it-all-entitled one. Yes, that's their Lydia. As much as it annoyed her, she tried to remember that this Lydia monster was the product of two things: being the baby of the family and their mother. A diva in her own right. What can't be overlook is that Lydia continues to ride it as long as she. It can't be easy not having all your expectations met.

Mary snorted. "One day you'll go to a bigger city you say? That's not hard to do as Westerham had less than five thousand people."

"While Lady Catherine is here, see about moving the company to New York? Why you two picked here—"

Elizabeth didn't both to raise her voice. "Privacy. That's why." They've repeatedly had this conversation. Not one to flog a dead horse, Elizabeth stood and effectively cut off further discussion. "We'll not be suggesting a move to anywhere. Is that all Bill? Any other bombs you've got up your sleeves? I'd like to get back to my desk."

Bill pantomimed pulling his sleeves wide and looking up them. He then faced Elizabeth and shook his head.

"Jane," Elizabeth whispered. "You think she'll give us a hard time about how almost our entire family works here?" It's been something she's worried about before. More than once.

"No, We're the owners. We don't need to run every decision by her." She shrugs. "I'm not worried, Lizzy. Everything works out."

Normally, Elizabeth would roll her eyes at such blind optimism but Jane's been that way since she was in diapers.

They walked back to their shared office in silence. Though Jane immediately took a seat and got to work, Elizabeth stood at her desk staring at her to-do notes but not really reading them, all the while flipping her phone over repeatedly in her hand.

"I don't like this, Jane. Why didn't she tell us she was coming?" Giving up the pretense of reading, Elizabeth plopped into her chair then lifted the top of her laptop and start searching her emails for answers.

"I think she may have." Jane ducked behind her laptop.

Instantly, Elizabeth's attention was back on Jane. "I beg your pardon?" It's not like Jane to forget something like this.

"She asked me to talk to you about automation so that we could all speak about it at a later date."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Something niggled at her memory pushing to come forward.

"I tried, remember? A few weeks ago at Mom and Dad's?"

What she was kindly not saying is how Elizabeth nearly bit her head off at the mention of turning their beloved company into something like those online sites.

"I'd told her we talked and that it wasn't in MM's future. We continue to believe in human factor."

Elizabeth nodded and returned her attention to her computer.

Pulling up a search engine she typed _Mr. Darcy, Lady Catherine De Bourgh_. A few articles down she found what she was looking for, the Wiki page for William F. Darcy, billionaire. Who, oddly enough, can't take a picture that isn't blurred?

It doesn't take much reading to have a bead on what's really going on.

"We're in trouble, Jane. Mr. Darcy is not coming to learn more about us. I'm willing to wager this year's salary that he's coming to automate us or…worse."

"What do you mean by worse?"

"Darcy, according to this page." She turned the computer so it faced Jane. "Is a business broker."

Jane leaned toward the screen. "Why is he fuzzy? Are there no quality pictures of him?"

"Perhaps he's so unsightly that the camera breaks every time its snaps a shot of him. This is what we get." Elizabeth pointed to the grainy, squint inducing images.

"What do you mean by business broker?"

"I mean that's a gentle way of saying corporate raider. Most of The Bourgh's assets come from what he's acquired and sold." (Now more than ever her Star Trek reverence seem more relevant. Too bad no one in her family got it).

"Why would he be coming here?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Why indeed?"

Meryton Matchmakers was a rising matchmaking company, and it was _her_ matchmaking company. And Jane's, of course. Too bad Lady Catherine De Bourgh struggled to be the silent partner she was intended to be. In today's world where people make up and break up on social media, TV bachelors' spar pencil thin, fame seekers against each other for his affections, and wooing is done though text messaging, Elizabeth and Jane figured cupid could use a hand.

Ironic it may be, Elizabeth wasn't a believer in love. At least not the love she sees today. No, she was worse than a non-believer, She subscribed to the ideal that each person had one true soul mate. The odds of finding them were exceedingly impossible and though Elizabeth knew she might never find that person she couldn't imagine going her entire life not having tried.

Hopefully, what we they did here everyday at MM narrowed those odds some.


	3. Chapter 3

As was her custom, Elizabeth ran four to six miles each morning before work. When one lives and works with their sisters, one needs as much time away as possible and an activity to work out frustrations. For Elizabeth, that's running and today was a runner's dream.

The sun, bright and glorious, was complimenting the blue sky. Mother nature offered a gentle breeze, and by glancing at her watch she was pleased to see she'd increased her running pace by seven minutes. Using the tab on my headphone cord, Elizabeth increase the volume and let the beat of the heavy pulsing metal band push her. She hoped to harness some of the vibe for work today. The Bourgh's visit was scheduled today and she was determined to make this day as positive as possible. Increased run pace was a great start.

The morning has yet to begin for the rest of Westerham only the local tea and coffee shop and grocer were seeing any action. Elizabeth's best friend, Lottie, was the owner of The English Fog Coffee house. Elizabeth knew she started her day before the sun rose and it would be right about now Lottie could be persuaded to take a break.

The sidewalks of Westerham were wide and offer a tremendous amount of room for walkers, strollers, and the like during the normal hours of the day. Imagine her surprise when she turned up the block toward Lottie's shop and standing directly in her path was a tall guy doing a remarkably good impression of a statue. He appeared to be built like one, too. Broad and solid, his stance wide as he held a coffee cup in one hand, the other tucked in his front pocket. He looked out toward town completely unaware that she was headed for him.

"Heads up" Elizabeth shouted over the music only she could hear.

He turned his head slowly toward her, still not moving.

"Queue to your left, please." She assumed he'd turn to her and then follow her instructions.

Not so much.

Simultaneously, they move in the same direction, closer to the buildings. Then closer to the street. Then back again.

Elizabeth pulled her earbuds out. "Go up." She gestured manically for him to move, hoping to not break her stride but it was too late. Their uncoordinated dance caused her to falter her steps. It was not one of those cute 'excuse me' dances were both parties tried to move from each others path only to find themselves closer and laughing. No, the thin press of his lips told her he found nothing cute about it and as she drew closer she watched him briefly arch one brow before he brought the mug to his lips. He came off almost…haughty.

The next thing she noticed were his laser blue eyes, then his demeanor. He wasn't smiling nor was he glaring. He's searched her up and down with his icy gaze, his brow winging slightly more.

Elizabeth knew he wasn't from the area. There wasn't a single thing about him that spoke of their small country town. Not his dark washed jeans and light knit jumper in matching steely grey. Like he's meant to be on a magazine layout. Yet, there was something awkward, or dare she say stiff, in his posture.

When his gaze met hers a thrill of something so wholly unfamiliar to her raced through her body and heated her from the inside out. That alone was enough to help her find her manners.

"Good Morning." It surprises her that she managed to sound normal because at the very least she expected her racing heart to affect her speech. Make it stammer or something.

He nodded slightly. "Morning."

She wanted to say something else, something clever but that's hard to do with a complete stranger. She went with, "Next time queue up to your other left. Unless you were trying to get me to collide with you." She gestured toward the top of the pavement and smiled so he knew she was teasing. Maybe even think she was flirting. Which she might have been? She wasn't sure. It had been so long since she'd found anyone worthy of the energy.

"Do you always run on the sidewalk where most people are milling about?" There's a subtle clipped tone to his words and Elizabeth stepped back.

Racy heart and heated blood aside, She was instantly perplexed by his rudeness.

"Generally, in the ten years I've been running this path, I've not come across someone standing in the middle of the walkway at this time in the morning. You can imagine my surprise."

"Can I?" He sipped from his mug again.

"Can you not?" Now the clipped tone belongs to her. Lacks imagination she mentally noted. She liked men with imagination. In the brief second he became a consideration of someone she thought she might like to know, he came off that list just as quickly.

"Is it a good path to run? Is there not some place that doesn't cross through town?" He looked over her shoulder in the direction from which she came.

Elizabeth shrugged. "It depends on what you are looking for. I like this path. I get a variety of scenery and challenges." She stepped aside and toward Lottie's shop.

"And the kilometers?" Still looking down the sidewalk.

"Nearly six and a half. If you go around the lake and through town." Her heart rate had slowed and the idea of a nice cuppa for her cooling off and stretching period appealed to her immensely. He nodded and returned his stare in her direction but she knew he wasn't seeing her. His attention was elsewhere.

"Well, then." She had no further conversation to offer. Opening the door she wished him a good day before entering.

"Without a doubt," he said.

Elizabeth stepped into the shop and paused long enough to inhale the loveliness that is Lottie's shop. Scones, coffee, tea, and so much more goodness.

"Do I smell something spicy? Cayenne maybe?" Elizabeth smiled at her bestie and roommate. One couldn't be tight with a foodie and not learn to identify scents or flavors while blindfolded.

"Morning Lizzy, you staying or going?" Lottie waved at her from behind the counter.

"Morning. That depends on what that amazing smell is."

"Today's special is Mexican hot chocolate and a I'm working on a sinfully good cupcake with cayenne pepper and cream cheese frosting."

Sounds unusual but Elizabeth knew it wouldn't be anything less then unbelievably decadent. Lottie was a cupcake prodigy. She was part of the reason why Elizabeth ran. Frequent taste testing was part of her friend duties and there was no way Elizabeth could say no to that.

"How was your run? Day starting out well?" Lottie handed her a large black coffee. Elizabeth loaded it with a splash of cream and two sugars.

"My run was fabulous. But—" Elizabeth leaned over the counter to get closer. "I just had the oddest conversation." She looked over her shoulder to find the man watching her through Lottie's large paned window. Quickly, she turned away. "Ack, he's still there." She grimaced.

"I should hope so. He's got one of my mugs. Did he say something rude to you?" Lottie's gaze darted between Elizabeth and the guy outside.

"No, he…I can't describe it. It felt odd."

"I see." She said but halted the conversation when Bill came in from the back whistling a jaunty tune.

"Morning, Billy," Lottie said, moving toward him. She took the bag he held out to her.

"Fresh cayenne from Rosings Park garden." Bill crossed his arms and rocked back on his heels, a smug smile across his face.

Elizabeth stepped toward him. "Did you—"

"Help myself to peppers from the abundant garden at Rosings? Where there are so many they are rotting on the vine. Perhaps." Bill winked at Lottie.

"You stole them." Elizabeth sipped her coffee, using the cup to hide her smile.

"Billy's going to help me make the cupcake batter. I'm short staffed today."

"He who steals must steal no longer; but rather he must labor—"

"Yeah, yeah." Elizabeth waved her hand and turned away. She couldn't pick on him for being a good guy. Aside from her, Bill was Lottie's closest friend. They'd spent their entire childhood in the house right next to each other. "I suppose I'll take some treats to go. Can you add in a scone? They smell amazing."

"I saw Lydia climbing in Kitty's window this morning as I was leaving." Lottie's look was pointed. We both knew Lydia wasn't coming from Mom and Dad's place but from parts unknown.

Elizabeth shook her head. This was not the first time she, Lottie, and often Jane had this conversation.

Lottie handed her a bag. "We're still good for lunch?"

"Of course." Because they lived together, Elizabeth was allowed to keep an account at the cafe. Often, after a run she'd grab a drink without having to worry about carrying dollars.

"Good luck out there." She gestured outside with her chin.

Elizabeth wagged her brows. "Forget that, I'd rather use it for my meeting today at work today. Don't you be late Bill." She pointed at him for emphasis. Though she wasn't too worried he'd miss his meeting with the grand dame herself. The Bourgh could almost be considered his demigod.

Bill went behind the counter and donned a fire red apron that said 'hot stuff coming through'.

"As if," he said, his voice a smacking good imitation of Lydia.

Lottie laughed and returned to refill customers' coffee. She looks supremely happy even if her ponytail was starting to come undone and there was a smudge of chocolate on her glasses. Elizabeth wondered if she looked this blissful when at work? She hoped so, though not likely today considering what was on the agenda, but definitely when she was talking with clients.

When she stepped outside the guy faced her though continued to drink from his mug. With no words at her disposal she turned and headed home. Though the urge to turn back, just once, was awfully powerful. It's like people say, she really could feel his stare focused on her. Or at least she imagined she could.

Thankfully, at the blocks end she turned off and he was out of sight. Her brownstone within sight. Two things Elizabeth loved, her company and her house. She was lucky she had enough sisters that she was able to let the rooms and cover her mortgage. Though technically Lydia still lives at home with Mum and Dad she hasn't slept a night there in nearly three months. Not that she was sleeping at Elizabeth's place either.

Elizabeth made a mental note to start charging her rent.

Crossing a pasture, she climbed Mr. Yelvington's fence, cut through a second pasture and come up through the backside to a row of homes. Her's was on the end.

When she enter through the back door the screetching of sisters fighting, a safe guess would be Kitty and Lydia, greeted her. Briefly, she considered turning around and going to work as is.

Instead, she went into the kitchen and found Jane sitting at the little table drinking coffee.

"Scone?" Elizabeth placed the bag before her.

She shakes her head. "I think I'm too nervous to eat."

"Whats the worst that can happen, Jane?" After plopping into a chair she pulled the still warm scone from the bag.

"I'm not sure," Jane says.

Elizabeth knew Jane would have a hard time conceptualizing something awful. It's simply wasn't in her nature. Her worst scenario was Elizabeth's best case one.

"I suppose we go more automated. Though that's not how I envisioned things when we mapped out this business."

Case in point. Going more automated is what Elizabeth expected would be the push. Closing shop forever because of some unattainable demands was her worst case.

"How do you feel about that?" She push half a scone toward Jane.

Honestly?" Jane waits for a Elizabeth's nod.

"Maybe I've become disenchanted with love but if our way hasn't been successful enough for Mrs. De Bourgh then how's automating going to improve that?"

"How's that?" Elizabeth wasn't sure she followed. What this have to do with being disenchanted with love?

She leaned closer so she could be heard over the screeching that continued above stairs. "I truly thought the human factor would appeal to people. That clients would spread the word and business would boom."

"We are growing. Slowly and steadily. We've only been open four years."

"But people don't want others to know they've found love through a matchmaker, Lizzy. I thought people wouldn't care. That the love would be enough and they'd shout it from all over."

Elizabeth had to agree. "It is surprising how private people are about this all while posting every other tidbit on social media."

"Kitty! Give it to me." Lydia screams.

"That's it. I've hand enough" Elizabeth slapped her hand against the table then rose. "Did you know she snuck in this morning? Lottie saw her as she was leaving." Not waiting for a response Elizabeth stomped from the room and came to a stop at the bottom of the stares. Putting two fingers in her mouth like their Dad taught her she whistled long and loud. By the time she was done not only Kitty and Lydia were at the top landing but Mary as well.

"I've had enough. This is ridiculous. Jane and I can't even have a conversation in the kitchen because we can't hear each other. Here's the solution. Lydia, if you want to live here you need to start paying rent. Today."

"But there are only four bedrooms." She crosses her arms. "Why should I pay for sleeping over in Kitty's room?"

"Its my room too," Mary says.

"That would be a sound argument had you actually stayed over. We're not your beard, Lydia. You can't tell mum and dad you're staying here and not be here. What if something were to happen to you? No one would know until it was too late. You don't want to pay rent? Stay home. But if you stay more than two nights a week then you'll need to split Kitty and Mary's rent with them. By staying over I mean even sneaking in at four in the morning. You're welcome to move it but not for free. You'll contribute to groceries and utilities as well."

Lydia stomped her foot and open her mouth to speak but Elizabeth hold up her hand. "You can talk it over with Kitty and Mary today and let us know by this evening. But if you decide not to move it you can't sleep here the rest of the week. When was the last time you slept at home?"

"You're an evil bitch, Elizabeth Bennet," she says very near tears. Crocodile ones to be sure. The thing about Lydia is that she has no money. As soon as she gets paid she blows it on shoes and handbags and whatever else strikes her fancy. Not that Elizabeth wanted her to move in and bicker with Kitty all the time, but the responsibility would do her good. But she won't, she can't afford it. Dad mentioned she's maxed out two credit cards. How she even got those Elizabeth will never know.

With a shrug Elizabeth said, "See you at work." Then turned and went back into the kitchen. It was blissfully quiet.

"You need to get ready Lizzy, we should get to work earlier than normal today, just in case."

Nodding, Elizabeth scooped up the remains of her scone and made her way to her room that, thankfully, was on the bottom floor. In order to offset the expense of starting the business and buying a brownstone, Elizabeth had converted the study into an additional sleeping space. She loved the wall of bookshelves and circular stain glass window and had no regrets offering Lottie the larger room across the hall.

Jane had selected the large room upstairs with the view. Elizabeth the bucolic view of Mr. Yelvington's cows and meadows. The downside was summer when the windows were open and a slight breeze was blowing from his field toward our house.

With summer hinting at making an appearance, Jane and Elizabeth decided to take advantage of the slightly cooler morning air and walk to work. Soon enough, temps would be high. Air conditioners would be running non-stop and their neighboring cities, New York and Boston, would be warning of possible blackouts.

On the walk to work they discuss a few new ideas and strategies that might improve awareness of the company. All previous campaigns to bring clients out to rave about their services had failed. No one wanted to become a print ad saying they needed help finding their mate.

They beat Bill to the office by ten minutes. He's loaded down with fresh pastries and a box off coffee from Lottie's. He cleans out the coffee pot, turns it on but doesn't set it up. He Dumps Lottie's brew in the carafe and set it son the warmer.

"Are we ready?" he asks while pouring a cup.

The used 'we' irked Elizabeth, as he was nowhere to be found the last few nights as she printed data sheets. Standing up she shows him her old school binder with all the figures and forms.

"I'm more than ready. "

Bill points to the two-inch binder in her arms. "Yeah, that doesn't scream a need for automation or at the very least some tech training. I will be waiting by the front door to greet them." His bangs were combed more to the side so one eye is covered. Like a wanna-be pirate. A glob of something brown is stuck to a branch of hair near his ear.

"Ah, Bill you might want to —" She gesture to the region near his ear and made like she was smoothing it out.

"Please, Elizabeth. Don't call me Bill while they are here. If you must use my first name at all call me William. It's more professional."

Elizabeth wasn't sure how he surmised that. Bill Gates might object.

He did as she suggested and came away with the glob in his hand.

"Chocolate cupcakes I'm guessing."

"They're here," Kitty whispered over the phone's speaker system. Bless her for coming in early. Thankfully she didn't press intercom as the entire office, including the lobby, would have heard.

Bill jumped and quickly wiped his hand with one of the napkins he brought with him. He paused by the door, clutching his hands over his heart and said, "Dear Lord, we are so blessed." Then fairly ran from the room.

Elizabeth tried to understand his attachment to The Bourgh. Lottie had once tried to explain it. Something about Lady Catherine being a surrogate mother to him. Bill having lost his mom when he was a teen turned to the next best thing, her long time friend. Though whatever Bill's mom and Lady Catherine had in common would forever remain a mystery to Elizabeth and neither Bill or Lottie were willing to part with the information.

"They're here!" Elizabeth said in mock excitement to Jane. "However do we get through the days without them?" She shook Jane by her shoulders. "Oh, want to make a wager? I bet this Darcy character is unsightly. That's why the pictures are all blurry. What do you think it is? Crossed eyes? Missing nose? A nipple in the middle of his forever. Come on, take a guess."

"Stop it Lizzy," she laughed and pushed her sisters hands from her shoulder. "I'm sure he's perfectly fine."

Elizabeth shrugged her uncertainty. Perfectly fine takes good pictures. What's this guy's deal?

"Shall we then? Let's go see." Elizabeth gestured for Jane to proceed her.

She followed her to the glass doors that separated the main room from the offices. Bill was stroking his chin, nodding excessively, and bobbing around like a mating intended Bird of Paradise. Mrs. De Bourgh was talking over his head to the person holding the front door open, though all Elizabeth could see was an arm.

"Should we go out or let them come to us?" Jane whispered.

The person holding the door steps in and Elizabeth finds her words lost, caught in her throat.

"Holy cow," Elizabeth said.

"Yes," echoed Jane.

Its was a man. A tall- had to be over six feet- solid yet not bulky, man that looked like he could command armies. His close cut hair and cleaned shaved face spoke to an attention to detail that was seen in his crisply ironed shirt-the narrow but prominent pleats that ran down the length from the breast pockets were perfectly aligned.

Elizabeth swallowed. If this was Mr. Darcy they might be in serious trouble. Going up against him would take a formidable will and even stronger constitution.

When their gazes meet he nods slightly and provides a slight smile. Its then Elizabeth knows he doesn't want to be here and more than she or Jane want him her.

This might be easier than she thought.

"Come on." She pulled Jane with her as she entered into the main room.

"Good, good," Bill said and clasped his hands together. "Lady Catherine, you remember my cousins, Elizabeth and Jane Bennet. It's been a while since we all saw each other."

Can one really say four years is a while? Seemed like it was only yesterday that The Bourgh had her lawyer hammer out her part of the deal.

Lady Catherine, a tall, well coiffed woman dressed in a Chanel Navy blue business suit, continued to show signs of aging no matter how many times she has a facelift, scanned the sisters up and down.

"You've both matured into pretty things, I must say."

"Thank you," Jane said.

"Yes, Thanks." Elizabeth echoed.

"But you're awful at running a business. You should marry yourselves off and call it a day." Not waiting for a response Lady Catherine gestured to the man behind her.

Something about him, maybe the way he stood stock still or simply because he had similar blue eyes- reminded her of the man on the sidewalk.

"Let me introduce my nephew, Colonel Fitzwilliam. He is leaving the Army soon and will be joining the corporation."

At the mention of his Army career the Colonel appeared to clench his teeth, pressing his lips into a thin line. Elizabeth considered his presence and knew it was a loss to the country that this formidable man would no longer be protecting and serving. She's not like to come across him in a dark alley.

Poop. If this man wasn't Mr. Darcy what were they to expect? If the corporate raider was anything like his cousin- they might be in for it.

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading this. As you can see the story is between two couples. Collins and Charlotte who will get their happily ever after in this book. But also Darcy and Lizzy. Striking that balance between both stories is hard and I 'd love to know what you think .

Thanks for reading and commenting. This is my first jump into JAFF. I've been a fan forever and I worry about doing Ms. Austen a disservice.

XOXOXO

Kristi Rose


	4. Chapter 4

"William." Lady Catherine De Bourgh eased her thin framed glasses from her face while scanning him from top to bottom. "You should come around more often for dinner. You're getting too thin."

He loved that she mothered him- in her bossy not very maternal way. Though he hated when she called him William. It reminded him of his over bearing and pessimistic father and made him wonder if others compared them- or worse- expected them to be similar because they shared the same name. He'd been teasing Lizzy when he told her to call him that. Sorta. He knew Lady Catherine would have appreciated hearing it.

But there would be no asking Lady Catherine to call him anything other than his given name. His mother has always done so and Lady Catherine would honor that, hoping to preserve what little memories he did have of her.

"Thank you Lady Catherine. You're very kind. But we see each other weekly as it is and sometimes coordinating those are very difficult." He smiled widely. "You are a very busy and sought after woman. You have better thing on your agenda than dining with me."

"Nonsense, William. I look at you las if you were my own child." She brushed the bangs from his eyes. "I will be staying at Rosings for the next few weeks while we iron everything out here. You will come at least three times each week to dine. I will not allow for less."

Fortunately for Bill, he saw right through her haughty mannerisms. He knew she'd been struggling with loneliness since her husband, Lewis, passed a few years ago and with Anne having moved out right afterward- well- he didn't mind filling in some of the emptiness. Sometimes she would talk about his mother and he'd have those rare and sudden memory moments where he would recall how she sounded or how lovely and airy she smelled.

"Speaking of children, has Anne showed up yet?" Lady Catherine glanced at her watch, a delicate piece encrusted with diamonds, then sighed with dismay. "Is it possible for that child to ever be on time?" She looked at Bill. "While here William, I expect you to use your positive influence on Anne. Guide her toward the right path—"

She cut off her words as the front door swung open and in stepped Anne. She'd cut her long dark hair and now sported a short, sporty style that was dyed blonde.

He liked it. It suited her lanky frame.

"Ah," she said while lifting her hands in praise. "My brother from another mother. Well, and father. If you were Catholic, Billy, we would need to spend some time in a confessional- if you know what I mean-I just got back from the Netherlands." She ended her greeting with an exaggerated wink then stepped toward him with arms held wide.

"It looks like it suited you. Dutch living." He refocused on the people before him.

Hugging Anne felt good. Like he'd been the one who'd gone on a long journey and just come home to the safety and comfort of his family. Except they were the ones seeing the world and would be moving on soon enough. Rosings Park was respite for them. But as Lady Catherine liked to say, 'sleep and rest were for the dead and weak'.

Not the first time, Bill wondered if that was why he liked to sneak into the city and frequent the open mic comedy opportunities. It was another Bill, another lifestyle. An adventure. Heck, traveling into the city was its own undertaking of that requires commuter trains and seedy parts of town, but standing under a spot light in front of strangers and trying to make them laugh was a high he'd yet come to understand.

After they separated, Anne flung an arm around his shoulder and leaned in. "You, me, and some beers and I'll tell you all about it."

"If it's anything like that time you went to Ireland, perhaps its best you not share." He nudge her with his shoulder.

"Ah, Ireland. And the sublimely perfect Ollie." She sighed happily.

"I thought you said his name was Seamus."

Anne pulled away, pushed up her sleeve and scratched at a raw, red welted area, surrounding by rough patchy, scarred skin.

Bill looked away because he knew Anne was self conscious, knew she hated everything about the fact that she had eczema. Not that Bill was convinced that was Anne's real issue. All the money in the world and no successful treatment could be had.

Lady Catherine stepped close to them. "This is quite the reunion. Perhaps we should have come in a day early so as to do this in private."

"You know you love the attention, Mother," Anne said.

"What I would love would be a grandchild." Lady Catherine swung her gaze to him. "Any chance that's a possability, William?"

Marriage was their one bone of wanted him to do it- yesterday and he wasn't sure he'd do it-ever. He shook his head. "Illigitimate children. Hmm. Don't think thats a wise move for someone in my profession."

Anne tossed back her head and laughed.

"Shall we take this back to the conference room?" He gestured toward the inner offices. Hoping to change the subject and deflect the attention from him.

"Anne, where's your cousin?" Lady Catherine asked.

She pointed to the Colonel. "Really Mother, perhaps you should get your prescritpion checked."

Lady Catherine stared down her nose at Anne.

She sighed. "He's still outside on the phone. Probably complaining about being stuck here…. "Well. You know." She looked at Bill and widened her eyes. Then moved to the door and pushed it open.

"Your presence is requested," she said to someone they couldn't see. Bill had spent time with Darcy off and on as they were growing up Darcy a few times before. Though, while he and Anne had run roughshed over the property Darcy had been more inclined to fish in the lake or read by a tree.

Anne gave an exaggerated, beckoning wave then step away from the door, holding it open with an extended arm. She sighed heavily, rolled her eyes and then stepped away, preceding him.

"Here he is mother. The Prodigal son." Anne did a flourish of hand gestures as she presented Darcy. He looked like Bill remembered- tall, dark, and reserved.

"William" Bill stepped forward, hand extended.

"Bill. Good to see you again." They did a brief shake

"You as well. How's Georgina?" Around William Darcy Bill felt the need to stand with his hands on his hips and feet wide apart. Much like Darcy did. He was also overcome with the urge to make a fire from rubbing sticks together and camp. Without a tent. Darcy was, in Bill's estimation, more a man's man than he was. Of course, Bill was more a people's man. Equal opportunity, God created everyone equally and all that. But next to Darcy, it was hard for one to feel equal. He made quite the impression, his physique was a large presence in the room without so much as having to say a word.

"She's doing well."

"I'm told she's planning a gap year."

Darcy shook his head. "Not if I can help it." He deadpanned.

Bill smiled. "I'll add it to my prayers."

Darcy grunted in a way that Bill knew it was a laugh. "I'll take all the help I can get."

Bill turned to the others and clasped his hands together. "Now that we are all here, let me make the introductions and then we shall take this to the conference room."

Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes. It was the odd man she'd nearly ran down this morning. Clearly his impersonation of a statue was not because the hour was early, the view beautiful, or the coffee contributing to a tranadnetal state. No, this man was a stiff. His laughter a short one syllable sound. If one could count a grunt laughter.

"Allow me to present my cousins, Miss Jane Bennet and Miss. Elizabeth Bennet."

Ack! She hated that he was prefaced introduction with the fact that they were cousins. It felt incongruous with the professionalism he professed to desire.

Bill stood next to Jane and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Meryton Matchmakers was their brainchild and I must say they do a wonderful job with it."

Lady Catherine snorted.

"May I introduce Mr. William Darcy," Bill said.

"My cousin," added Anne quietly.

Jane took a small step forward but didn't extend her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Darcy."

He nodded. "You as well Miss Bennet."

His gaze swung to Elizabeth's and the distant looks she'd seen in his eyes earlier remained.

"We've met," Elizabeth said and continued when Jane gave a puzzled look. "This morning when I was out for a run. Mr. Darcy was outside Lottie's."

He nodded offering no further explanation to her story. There was no gentle teasing about their earlier encounter. No ease that comes with the beginnings of a familiarity. Nope. There was a force field around Darcy that's sole purpose was to keep people away.

Maybe it was the electric pulse from said field that played havoc with cameras which would explain why his pictures were the way they were. And if one were to be honest- Elizabeth prided herself on being honest- she's glad the pictures were blurry. Had they been clear she might have, on occasion mind you, fantasized about the mysterious man. He was very striking in a rugged outdoorsy way. As it was, the state of his pictures allowed her to have little opinion and their run in today was all the first impression she needed. Thinking he was a impersonable stiff helped her cleave tightly to her bubbling anger. If this granite man was going to put her out of business it would not do for her to be swoony.

"Let's take this into the conference room." Bill waved his hands for everyone to move tothe back. Jane lead the way. As it would happen, Darcy fell in line next to Elizabeth but said nothing. As they approached the conference room they passed Mary and Lydia's office. Jane motioned to someone inside for them to join them and Elizabeth assumed it was Mary.

Sure enough her sister burst through the door, notepad's clenched in her arms, and careened right into the Colonel.

"Oomph," he said and caught her.

"Holy Lord," she cried "take me." She stared up at him, her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry?" Fitzwilliam asked.

"I mean, how embarrassing. I'm sorry to nearly run you down." She was still being held up by his grip on both her shoulders.

"You want me to take you somewhere?"

Elizabeth heard the laughter in his tone.

"Actually, I wanted the Lord to open up a hole and take me away from here. I meant to think it. Not say it." Mary bat her eyes several times. Elizabeth stepped closer.

"I'm Henry."

"Mary." She sighed wistfully.

"Mary, "Elizabeth said, hoping to draw her stare away from the Colonel and to her. Maybe she could snap her out of what had come over her.

"I'm going to let you go. You steady?"

"Mm-hm." Mary nodded.

One hand at a time he released her shoulders. Mary swayed toward him a bit but stayed upright.

Henry stepped away and Elizabeth moved to stand in front of Mary.

"Ready?" She tried to convey with her eyes that Mary needed to snap out of it. Elizabeth was aware of Lady Catherine's presence and her repeated sighs and harumphs.

Mary continued to look dazed, in a just-ate-three-glazed-donuts- happy way- that is. "Sure, sure. I'm ready." She nodded for emphasis.

They continued into the conference room and when Henry sat next to Mary she giggled. Elizabeth and Jane shared a look. One that said perhaps someone should sit between Mary and the Colonel and block her view of him.

Clearly he was a distraction for Mary and Elizabeth wasn't sure how to handle it. This was a never-been-seen before Mary. Kitty or Lydia, sure, giggly girl was something they'd been for years- ever since they'd become aware of the opposite sex. But Mary? No. She was more devout than Bill. Elizabeth shrugged and took a seat at the end of the oval table next to Jane. Darcy and The Bourgh stood. Bill sat next to Elizabeth.

Lady Catherine cleared her throat, put on thin framed glasses, then clasped her hands before her. "I won't beat around the bush. I have asked for this meeting because I am going over my investment portfolio and need to make some changed. This little endeavor here is on my list to investigate further." She held out a hand and The Colonel, Henry, handed her a small tablet. Elizabeth wasn't sure where he'd produced it from.

"According to my records, this company has made a profit, albeit a small one."

"We are seeing the profits grow each year. Double basically." Elizabeth interjected.

The Bourgh stared down her nose at Elizabeth. No one said anything.

"As I was saying. A small profit is nice but doesn't do much too boost my overall income. I've had some research done and well…quite frankly- in order for me to keep my money in this small little affair I'll need a great return." She continued to look at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth held the stare and tried to stave off the heat flooding her cheeks. She knew it! Hadn't she instinctively known this was coming? Oh, how she wished she'd been more prepared. How she could have gotten more prepared was uncertain but she wished it nonetheless.

"What are you proposing?" Jane asked mildly. Her hand folded neatly in front of her, resting on the table.

The Bourgh shifted her gaze to Jane. "Either we start seeing an increase in monthly profits to this level." She showed the tablet to Jane and Elizabeth. The number was shockingly high. It was more than doubling their yearly profit, it was quadrupling it- monthly. Impossible. "Or you buy out my investment and then you are free to do as you want." She swiped her finger over the tablet and showed another figure. "This is what my percentage is worth."

Elizabeth gasped. She hadn't meant to show her surprise but it was double what they owed her. Hoping to cover up her shock she asked, "Of course, you will let our accountant look at your figures and our books and come up with what we think is a reasonable buy out price?" When The Bourgh looked at her over her thin little glasses Elizabeth held her gaze steady.

"You have two weeks."

This time Jane gasped, her hands pressed to her chest. 'Two weeks!"

"Sixty days." Elizabeth countered and watched both The Bourgh and the ever silent Darcy. He stood next to his aunt, arms crossed, and rocked on his heels. Briefly, he ducked his head but not before Elizabeth caught the slight wisp of what she thought might be a smile.

Was he about to go in for the kill?

"Thirty." Lady Catherine responded.

"Forty-five." Elizabeth sat back, reclined the chair and crossed her arms. Two can play this game.

"Fine, You have forty-five days to get your accountant to look at everything."

"What if they can't afford to buy you out? Is there no other option?" Bill asked.

"Of course, they can improve their bottom line." She looked at Darcy. "My nephew has put together some interesting research for me. From it I have decided that if Meryton Matchmakers were to go more automated, go global then the profits would follow. People are looking for something other than what's out there. Something fresh. For the love of Pete, even Mountain men in Alaska have an online matchmaking site."

"We pride ourselves on the human factor, making genuine connections. Not algorythms," said Jane.

"And it shows. You've made some money but you're growth is much slower than is should be in this day and age. Technology has to be involved."

Elizabeth and Jane shared a look. One of panic and uncertainty.

"The point here is that you have forty -five days to decide which it will be. Pay off my aunt or automate." Darcy raised one brow as if waiting for an argument.

"In the mean time, my daughter Anne will be staying behind to work on getting you updated with technology. Darcy and Henry will be staying behind briefly to get things moving in the right direction. They'll need space to work." Lady Catherine whipped the glasses from her face and pointed them at Elizabeth. "You have anything left to say?"

"I have plenty but I'll save it for another time." Elizabeth tried to smile but it felt so forced and awkward. Her mind spun with possibilities. Could she take a second mortgage on her house? How much did she have in savings? Her IRA?

What she really needed was to get Jane alone and brainstorm.

"Lydia and I will move out of our offices and you can have our space," Mary told Henry.

"I don't want to put you out," he said.

"But I like being put out…I mean- I don't mind," she fairly cooed.

The Bourgh grunted and swiveled on her heel. She paused at the door and turned to face them. "I will be at Rosings Park all week if you'd like to discuss more. But let me say this. Part of my issue with this company is that you all profess to help others find true love yet not a single one of you are married." She shook her head. "Why ever would I come to you for love guidance?"

Authors Note:

I apologize for the tense issues. This originally started out in first person and I quickly went in and changed it. I will make they are fixed before I publish this story. I really appreciate all your feedback. Its very helpful. I love writing these characters and even though "Mr. Collins" has changed dramatically- it was hard to make the 'original' Mr. Collins a romantic hero ;-)

Thanks for your time

Kristi


	5. Letter to Readers

Hi,

Thanks for reading this sample of Meryton Matchmakers. I'm sorry to say that the rest of the story has been removed due to outside publishing restrictions I have regarding the book.

Totally sucks, right?

However! (Yes, there's a but and its not a bad one :-) ) I have posted the story on my website on a secret page.

Here is the link: MrDarcy

You can continue to read the story there. Thanks so much for your support.

Feel free to leave a comment on the page if you want.

Have a fabulous day.

XOXO

Kristi


End file.
